Monster Hunter: United for Freedom
by KuZaganHW
Summary: Two boys and their journey to protect the town they were born and raised in from the monsters that inhabit this world.  R&R please, no flamers.


_**Monster Hunter: United for Freedom**_

_ There was once a team of Hunter's in Pokke Village who specialized in the destruction of Elder Dragons. They kept to the normal 4 man rule, each of them specializing in a different hunting weapon. The first used a Heavy Bow-Gun, sniping the monsters from outside of the damage range of the Monsters they hunted. The second used a Hunting-Horn, it's roar as terrifying as the Monster's they fought. The third was a Lancer, using the long reach of his weapon to stab the Monster's hardest to reach areas. Their leader used a Long-Sword, crippling the Monster's limbs with his lightning fast strikes. These four Hunters protected the small village of Pokke for years, their skills bringing many powerful Monsters to their deaths._

_ This story is not about these Hunters. This story is about two young boys named KuZagan and Xavier. They spent every day studying Monsters, weapons, armor, and every other aspect of a Hunter's life. When they weren't reading about Hunter's they were pretending to be them, chasing Felyne's around the village and helping out at Pokke Farm like real Hunters. This all started when they were younger, when the first saw the legendary team of Hunters._

_ They had heard the rumors, that a Kushala Daora had been spotted in the mountains, but they didn't pay any attention to it. About a week or so after the Hunter's Guild started posting the warnings around town, the two boys wandered a little ways into the mountain, just fooling around with a few herbivores they found along the way. There was a strange lack of Monsters, but they didn't notice this._

_ "Xavier, want to see if we can see the town from up on the peak?" KuZagan asked his friend, hanging upside down from a tree._

_ Xavier looks up at his friend, nodding and waving him down. "Sure thing Broski, let's go."_

_ KuZagan drops down and they start walking up a path leading through the caves up to the mountain peak. After a short while they finally reach the mountain peak, looking down and trying to see through the snow._

_ "I can't see anyth-" Xavier is cut off by a sudden increase in the wind, accompanied by a loud roar. Together the boys turn and see a massive Wyvern perched on the very peak of the mountain. They turn and run behind a small outcropping of rocks, peaking out and watching the Monster jump down._

_ The massive Dragon wanders around the wide icy plain, the wind around it speeding up to incredible levels. The two boys crouch behind a few small rocks, their arms wrapped around their legs, trying to make themselves as small as possible._

_ "Xavier, I think we messed up bro..." KuZagan peeks out, pulling the hood of his fur coat out of his eyes, watching the Elder Dragon walk away from them a bit._

_ Xavier nods at his friend, poking his head out a bit, both of them ducking back down as the Wyvern swings it head around in their direction._

_ Slowly the Kushala Daora turns towards the rocks the boys are hiding behind, roaring, it's head waving back and forth, the moonlight glinting off it's metalic hide. They both curl up as tightly as they can, tucking in any loose articles of clothing in an attempt to hide themselves from the Wyvern._

_ Just as it starts to charge at them, they hear cries of battle from the other side of the plateau, and something shoots from yet another end of the plateau, hitting the Elder Dragon in the neck and exploding._

_ Peeking their heads out the two boys see 4 Hunters, clad in armor crafted from various different Elder Dragons._

_ "It's the Pokke Village Hunters!" Yells KuZagan, grabbing Xavier and shaking him. "We're saved!"_

_ The three Blademasters charge at the Monster, drawing their weapons in unison and dropping into a spearhead formation, the Lance out front, his shield providing cover, the Hunting-Horn next, playing his weapon, the music activating buffs in his team mates, their leader readying his blade in the back._

_ As the Kushala Daora reaches them, the Hunting-Horn lets out a roar, causing the Monster to stagger and hesitate. As soon as it stops the Gunner fires off several shots, hitting the Elder Dragon several times in the neck and wings, each shot exploding and dropping smaller explosives, each of them exploding around it. The Lance's shield absorbs the force of the blasts and the three Blademasters push forward, the Hunting-Horn swinging around, knocking the Monster on it's side, the Lance piercing it's wings and chest again and again, the leader's Long-Sword slicing through the Monster's metallic hide and deep into it's neck._

_ In moments the beast lies dead, the Hunters laughing and putting away their weapons. They walk to the center of the plateau, before turning towards the boys and calling them over. KuZagan and Xavier crawl out of their hiding place, trotting over to the Hunters, their mouths open in awe._

_ The Hunters smile and clap the boys on the back, checking them for injuries. Once they're assured that no harm had befallen the boys their leader urged them forward. They sheepishly step towards him, their heads bowed._

_ "You two saw the signs posted by the Guild? Warning against travel into the mountains without a Hunter escort? The warnings stating that a Kushala Daora had been sighted?" They nodded, keeping their heads down. "Well, I only have one thing to say to the two of you."_

_ They look up, expecting the Hunter to look very angry but are met with a wide beaming smile instead._

_ "You have the makings of great Hunters. Only a very brave person indeed would have dared enter the mountains, even unknowingly. And climbing to the top, even under good circumstances is a dangerous thing. What do you think guys, should we buy these boys dinner in town?"_

_ The whole teams yells their approval, lifting the boys up onto their shoulders as a massive cart pulled by half a dozen Popos pulls up the path onto the plateau with a team of Felynes on it. The Lynians all jump down and start working on the Wyvern, cutting it into small enough pieces to be transported._

_ KuZagan and Xavier look at each other, identical looks in their eyes, both of them knowing they have the same thoughts._

_ We're going to be Hunters!_


End file.
